Talk:Orochimaru
Fire Element Shouldn't be Body Flame Technique listed as Unnamed Fire Release Technique as Danzo have Unnamed Wind Release Technique in his list ? It was not named in Manga nor Anime ... And in Naruto episode 29 and manga chapter 48 Orochimaru is seen doing Fire Element Jutsu (proof) http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/48/17/ Some people are saying that it is Wind Release: Great Breakthrough ignited with Fire but how can he ignite it...he has no lighter or something, he used only his hands so doesn't this make him have Fire Element ? I don't see another way how can he ignite it... :The first databook uses that panel from chapter 48 in its description of Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, so that's what it is. It's also missing the usual flame indicators. ''~SnapperT '' 20:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) OK It's just weird to me. And what about Body Flame Technique ? :Unnamed techniques are dealt with inconsistently. In this case the jutsu (assuming its unique) is unlikely to ever be named, so the faux-name might as well be used. ''~SnapperT '' 03:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with you but still there must be a concrete evidences that he could really perform fire techniques like proper hand seals. Tshijraoro07 Perform handseals ? Kakashi is able to do Raikiri without handseals and Sasuke's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique can be done in Shippuden without handseals too... And for his "strongest" fire jutsu (not counting Amaterasu) Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique he just used one handseal-Tiger. So why Orochimaru one of the Sannin can't be able to do jutsu without handseals ? For Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Summoning: Triple Rashomon he don't used a single one.The truth is that he is using handseals only in 5 of his Techniques... :Naruto isn't a reality show where everything must always be done. It's an anime, and animation is tedious, so is re-drawing hand signs in manga each time a person uses a technique. Rather than focusing on the actual content of the series, would you rather Kishimoto, his assistants, and the animators spend a pile of extra time adding more detailed hand signs each and every time? Bleh, the anime already has parts in it that draw out entire episodes with an extremely small amount of stuff actually happening, adding all those hand signs would reduce actual content, and make it take even longer to get chapters and episodes out. Japanese animation is tied heavily to taking shortcuts (have you ever took a close enough look and realized in a lot of shots in most anime almost nothing moves, just a few minor sections being animated, same animation being repeated, and pans over static images to make it look like there is animation) deal with it and stop reading so much into it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 16, 2009 @ 11:39 (UTC) I agree with you Dantman, we already see sasuke, Kakashi et other characters perform handseals when the technique they're going to perform is for the first time, et only them can perform it; so why Kishimoto waste time just repeating handseals to those same jutsu's that a particular character always perform,it is just a waste of time. lastly WHETHER OROCHIMARU CAN PERFORM FIRE RELEASE TECHNIQUES IS JUST A BIG QUESTION FOR ALL OROCHIMARU'S FANS et AND WE NEED MORE CONCRETE EVIDENCES TO PROVE IT. Tsujiraoro07 the 3rd hokage sealed orochimaru s arms in part 1 so he cant do jutsu maybe the rashomon skills are offensive r defensive so sakon and orochimaru didnt have to do hand signs for them Sartorias (talk) 14:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) will we ever find out who his parents are? sign your posts with four tildes Sartorias (talk) 17:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Appearance? Someone want to make an appearance section for him? ZeroSD (talk) 07:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :YES. Someone should do that! Oh yeah, in a unrelated story, who the heck are Orochimaru-Kun's parents?? -HidanTheJashinist September 15, 2009 3:26 p.m. ::# What's stopping you from making that section yourselves? ::# Orochimaru-''kun''? ::# His parents are unknown. ::PS. @HidanTheJashinist: Are you signing your comments manually? There's a button for that, you know. 12 hour time notations are highly annoying... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:44, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, just so u know the keys are ~~~~...To sign automatically i mean...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:50, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::1: I'm too scared of epic failure - my brother says I fail at life ::::2: "Kun" = respectful title for boys (i'll call him Orochimaru-Sama, happy?) ::::3: I was just curious! ::::and yes, i do it manually...most of the time... -HidanTheJashinist September 15, 2009 3:56 p.m. :::::# Failing at life is no excuse for laziness and cowardice; :::::# "Kun" is a respectful title for boys. You used it for a 50+-year-old who might just be the single most sick and twisted individual ever to grace the pages of this manga; :::::# Nothing wrong with curiosity. I would love to know who his parents were as well; :::::# Please stop signing manually. Please? :::::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) What? so i'm a friken' coward now?! Do you know how friken depressed that makes me? people hate me enough already... -HidanTheJashinist ::1 word then...Theraphy.....Just so u know its easier to sign it by using ~~~~..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::You're as cowardly as you act. Just because your brother says you fail at life doesn't mean you should let that stop you from doing things. It's better to fail than to do absolutely nothing. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::...now all i want to do is friken slit my wrists...mind as well, considering that i'm a worthless coward...If you just gave me some advice or something i would have... -HidanTheJashinist :::::You want advice? Here you go: write the section. What's the worst that could happen? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) thank you for the encouragement. - Hydra is there really not a page for his hydra technique?-- (talk) 18:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Eight Branches Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 18:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Kages Should we put something in the trivia page about him and killing kage He killed the 4th kazekage, his actions lead up to the death of Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, and almost killed Tsunade who in a Few chapters, or episodes, later became the Godaime Hokage. is this enough for trivia or just more proof oros a fucking nutcase on a completly unrelated note in a lot of fanfiction I've notice that Oro's A child Molester we have fandom info on other page so why not this one.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 21:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :The Kage reference is fine, the child molester one is not. For very obvious reasons.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I think the Kage trivia is unnecessary. The Tsunade part is stretching things, and Orochimaru killing the Third Hokage and Fourth Kazekage should really be in his main article, if it isn't there already. He isn't specifically out to kill kage and besides, Sasori has a better track record. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Genjutsu What's the name of the feat Genjutsu Orochimaru used on Sasuke and Sakura in the Forest of Death. :Killing Intent. ''~SnapperT '' 04:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks, Then whats the name of the technique he used to paralyze Sasuke at the end of the fight. I had thought they were the same technique but I guess not. Fire Technique User:Thunderbender18 brought it to my attention that orochimaru uses a fire release technique in naruto episode 29, (around 19 minutes in). I checked in the manga, and it appears as well in manga chapter 48, page 17; Not sure of exact name of jutsu, possibly Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile? Simant (talk) 06:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC)